Happy Thought For A Happy Christmas
by animekitten03
Summary: Germany has always had trouble smiling, but with the help of a special Italian, anything is possible. WARNING! Yaoi. No likey... no read.


This story is for my fello roleplayer/admin. MERRY CHRISTMAS! To : Juliana Fragoso / Germany. YOU ARE PRUSSIA-APPROVED AWESOME! Warning: Yaoi. GerIta. Hetalia and it's characters are property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

From: Prussia / Patricia.

It was three days until Christmas and Italy was cleaning up the house so it would look nice for the guests that were to come on Christmas. He sighed when he saw a framed photo of himself, Germany, Prussia, and Romano. Everyone was smiling, except Germany. Heck, even Romano was smiling. Italy tried to recall if Ludwig ever smiled in pictures, but he just couldn't think of a single time. "Veh~" Feliciano said with a frown. Just then, Germany came in from outside. He spotted the young Italian, "Hallo, Italy."

"Hello...Germany..."

"Italy? Is something wrong?"

"It's just... This picture..."

"Hmm?" Germany moved in to get a closer look, "What? Oh you must be talking about my brother, ja, he does make the picture look a whole lot worse."

"What! Veh~ No! Not your brother, you!"

"M-me?"

"Si~ You're not smiling! And I can't think of a single time that you smiled in a picture."

"Is that bad?" Ludwig raised a brow.

"No... But it would be nicer if you tried to smile once and a while."

Ludwig looked at the floor and blushed slightly.

"Oh! It's nothing to be embarassed about, Luddy! And it's real easy to do! Just think of something that makes you the happiest and smile!"

Ludwig thought for a moment, going through everything in his mind that made him happy. Suddenly a very happy thought crossed his mind and he smiled. It wasn't an over powering smile, but you could clearly tell he was very happy.

"See! Real easy, right?" Feliciano smiled with him, "Now just hold onto that thought with all your might and you won't have trouble smiling ever again!"

Ludwig nodded in reply.

~Christmas Eve~ 10:30 p.m.~

Italy, Prussia, Germany, and Romano had gathered on Christmas eve for a dinner. Germany was rather stressed from all of the preparations that needed to be done. He was nothing but a stressed mess the whole day.

"Remember," Italy told him, "Think of your happy thought."

"My...happy..." Germany's mind flashed to the happy thought and instantly he smiled.

"Veh~ See! It works everytime!"

~Christmas Morning~

Italy ran down the stairs to the Christmas tree. He marveled at all of the presents. "Veh!"

Germany woke suddenly to a loud 'Veh' coming from his living room. And by the sound of it, Prussia was up as well. He sighed, "How come the only time Italy wakes up early is on Christmas?" he asked aloud as he hopped out of bed and got dressed.

~Downstairs~

Prussia was sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in hand as Italy rummaged throught the presents on the ground. They both heard Germany walking towards them and they both turned to look, "Merry Christmas, Vest."

"Ja, to you to, bruder"

"Oh! Veh~ Merry Christmas, Germany!"

"Merry Christmas, Italy."

Italy opened his eyes and looked straight into Germany's, "Can we open presents now, pllleeeaaassee!?"

Germany sighed, "Ja, we can. Prussia, would you like to hand out your gifts first?"

"Nein... I'd like to... Save mine for last."

"Alright then... Italy? Would you like to go?"

"Si!"

* * *

"Okay there's one gift left... It's from Prussia to... me and you." Germany spoke to Italy. Prussia smirked, "I have a feeling you'll like this gift."

"Italy, would you like to open it?"

"Veh!" Italy took the small package and tore at the paper. It was a small box, he tore it open. Inside was a small green... leaf? A closer glance would show it was mistletoe.

Germany's eyes widened, "Bruder... What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, normally, you are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, y'know?"

"But... it's to me and... Italy."

"Which means you and Italy are supposed to kiss!"

Italy and Germany both blushed deeply, "And what makes you think we'd want to?" Germany asked with a raised brow.

"Aww c'mon... /Anybody/ could see you two are in love... So just admit it already! And have sex!"

"Bruder, I'm going to-"

"Germany wait-!" Italy piped up, "Let's just do this."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why would I kid about this...?" Italy raised the mistletoe above both of their heads and leaned in close so both his and Germany's noses were touching.

Prussia stared at the two with wide eyes, "Just do it already!"

Germany kept quiet and instead leaned in even closer to Italy until their lips met. Prussia, feeling a bit awkward, decided to leave the room and give the two their well deserved privacy.

The two kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away.

Germany was the first to speak, "I-I've always wanted to do that," he admitted shyly.

Italy blushed, "Me too~"

Germany smiled.

"Are you thinking of your happy thought?"

He continued to smile, "Ja."

"Would you mind if I asked what it is... your happy thought, I mean."

"Well..." Germany began.

"Yes?" Italy urged him to continue.

"My happy thought... is you."

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
